


My sweet little puppy

by laurel_snart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Kitten, M/M, Protective Stiles, Sammy is Theo's Kitty, Sweet Theo, Theo and Isaac are shy and sweet, Theo's middle name is Michael
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Theo aparece en casa de Stiles con un gatito. De alguna manera esto lleva a que la quimera se sienta inseguro de sí mismo y al castaño a tratar de que se sienta mejor.Por otro lado, Scott esconde los chocolates (que su mejor amigo preparó) de Isaac y este llama a dicha persona para que le diga donde los tiene, arruinando un momento íntimo.





	My sweet little puppy

**Author's Note:**

> En mi humilde opinión, Theo Raeken es un chico dulce y sensible que merece amor luego de todo lo que pasó con los doctores. Y elegí a Stiles para que le diera amor y cariño porque me encanta la pareja que hacen. Aunque hay algo que me enloquece y es no saber de qué color tiene los ojos Cody Christian, porque a veces parecen verdes y otras azules; por eso puse que Theo tiene ojos cambiantes, porque no sé de qué color son exactamente.  
> En fin, espero les guste!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

El olor a comida embargaba toda la casa de los Stilinski, lo que era usual ya que al más joven le encantaba pasar el tiempo cocinando cuando no estaba corriendo para salvar su vida o la de alguno de sus amigos. Era mas un pasatiempo que una tarea del hogar y Stiles se hacía cargo de los alimentos con gusto, cocinando delicias que a la vez eran saludables para su padre y para él; los dulces también se le daban bastante bien, y siempre había pasteles o chocolates recién hechos en la nevera. Un par de veces tuvo que echar a Scott y Malia por haberle vaciado las alacenas, y Liam habría tenido la misma suerte si no hubiera utilizado los ojos de cachorrito, a los que el castaño suspiró y lo mandó a casa con un par de bombones. Detestaba ser tan vulnerable a esa mirada en Liam e Isaac, aunque no era el único en la manada que no se les podía resistir.

Estaba terminando de llevar los platos a la mesa cuando sonó el timbre: su padre se encontraba en la comisaría, Scott estaba en su casa con su novio y las muchachas tenían una noche de chicas, por lo que solo una persona podría estar detrás de la puerta. La abrió y sonrió al ver a Theo parado en el umbral, con los ojos brillantes, los cabellos algo húmedos debido a la llovizna que caía y... ¿un gatito en las manos?.

La sonrisa que el más bajo tenía se borró al notar la sorpresa en las facciones de su pareja. - Stiles...

\- Eso que tienes ahí es un gato, ¿verdad? - preguntó el castaño para asegurarse de que su vista no lo engañaba. Desde que su mejor amigo se había convertido en un hombre lobo estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas extrañas, pero jamás creyó ver a Theo Raeken sosteniendo un felino bebé. 

\- S- si - contestó la quimera, y su expresión se llenó de inseguridad - N- no debí haberlo traído, ¿c- cierto?. ¡Oh, Stiles lo siento tanto!. Y- yo...

Unas manos sujetando su cintura lo hicieron callar mientras era llevado hacia el interior de la casa; la puerta cerrada y el seguro puesto fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que el castaño lo atrajera hacia su cuerpo. - Cariño, no tienes por qué disculparte. Me sorprendí, es todo - rascó una de las pequeñas orejas peludas - ¿Dónde lo encontraste?.

\- A un par de calles de aquí - respondió el de ojos claros, aliviado de que el otro muchacho no estuviera enojado por haber llevado un animal a su casa. - No tiene placa ni collar, y no quise dejarlo solo con este clima, así que lo traje conmigo. 

\- Pues es muy lindo - dijo el hijo del Sheriff. Y así era: el minino tenía el pelaje color castaño claro, que se iba haciendo blanco en la barriga y las patas, una nariz rosada y unos preciosos ojos verdes, los cuales estaban fijos en él. Soltó un pequeño maullido y se acurrucó contra el pecho del más joven, quien sonrió al sentir la cabecita del animal frotándose contra la tela de su remera. - Démosle algo de comer. Parece hambriento. 

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Stiles tomando la leche de la heladera y llenando un pequeño tazón con ella mientras Theo colocaba al gatito sobre un viejo cojín; dejando la bebida a un lado, esperaron unos momentos antes de que el felino empezara a tomar el líquido blanco. Una sonrisa se formó en la boca del jovencito de orbes claros, quien suspiró felizmente al sentir los brazos de su novio rodeando nuevamente su cintura. 

\- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? - dijo el castaño en su oído, provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera la esbelta figura del menor. 

\- De acuerdo - contestó Raeken, su voz muy parecida a un ronroneo, y Stilinski tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para evitar repartir besos por todo su rostro. Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron mirando al gato, el cual se había quedado dormido, feliz y con la panza llena; al terminar, el de cabellera rubia oscura levantó los platos y los lavó a la vez que su pareja sacaba helado del congelador.  
Cuando la quimera quiso volver a su asiento fue atraído hacia el regazo de Stiles, quien lo abrazó para impedir que se levantara. Soltando una pequeña risa, el chico se quedó donde estaba, aceptando las cucharadas del frío postre que el hijo del sheriff le daba; sus mejillas se mantuvieron rojas durante todo ese tiempo, aunque en realidad adoraba la manera en la que el humano lo trataba. 

Terminado el helado, se dirigieron hacia la habitación del de ojos color whisky, este llevando el almohadón y el más bajo al gato, el cual todavía seguía durmiendo. Entrando en el cuarto, dejaron al animalito en el escritorio de Stiles, sobre su nueva cama. Luego, el mejor amigo de Scott tomó una muda de ropa para cada uno y le entregó la suya a Theo; el más joven fue hacia el baño pues le avergonzaba mostrar su cuerpo, o al menos cuando se trataba de su novio.  
El de piel moteada se desvistió y se puso la ropa que utilizaba para dormir, que era una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones de gimnasia raídos, y apenas había terminado de abrir las cobijas cuando escuchó la voz del otro muchacho. 

\- ¿Stiles?

Volteó y sintió que se derretía en su sitio: el jovencito frente a él tenía una remera manga larga de color blanco que contrastaba con su piel morena, el rostro sonrojado y las piernas desnudas, a excepción de sus bóxers y la camiseta que le llegaba hasta el comienzo de los muslos. Theo Raeken podía ser el chico malo de la escuela, una quimera psicópata en el mundo sobrenatural pero, en la intimidad, era muy dulce, tímido y sumiso, y solo Stiles Stilinski gozaba del privilegio de ver ese lado del lobo. 

Pareció recordar que debía hablar cuando el bajito empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. - ¿Qué ocurre cariño?.

\- N- no me diste pantalones - contestó el de orbes verdiazul, y el castaño tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír. 

\- Lo sé bebé - la mirada de Theo subió hasta su rostro, llena de sorpresa - Es solo que te ves completamente adorable de esa manera. 

El menor de los dos sintió como el rubor se extendía hacia su cuello, y una vez más agachó la mirada. - No es cierto - se quejó.

Stiles suspiró. No era la primera vez que el más chico se menospreciaba a sí mismo, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado desde su regreso a Beacon Hills, el de tez pálida detestaba que lo hiciera, así que se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Escúchame bien. Tú eres la persona más preciosa y gentil del mundo, ¿de acuerdo?. No me importa todo lo que haya pasado, ni las decisiones que hayas tomado pues eran tuyas, pero fue mí decisión el amarte. Quiero decir, ¡mírate!: pequeño, hermoso, dulce, amable y tantas otras cualidades que pasaría horas hablando... como siempre - Theo dejó escapar una risita a pesar de tener los ojos húmedos. - A lo que me refiero es que no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte menos por ningún motivo del mundo, y si alguna vez te sientes deprimido, ven a hablar conmigo, ¿está bien?. Sé que hay personas que no piensan como yo y quieren dañarte, pero tendrán que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para tocarte. Jamás voy a dejar que vuelvan a lastimarte. Te amo tanto mi cachorrito hermoso. 

Las lágrimas se habían desbordado, pero al mismo tiempo una gran sonrisa se había formado en los labios del menor. Sus pequeñas manos tomaron el rostro de Stiles para atraerlo hacia el suyo, hacia su boca, intentado demostrar el cariño que sentía por el chico de lunares y el alivio de tener a alguien que se preocupara tanto por él; fue alzado de repente, pero lejos de soltarse, rodeó la cintura del hijo del sheriff con sus piernas y sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor del pálido cuello. Su cabeza tocó una superficie mullida, y se preguntó cuándo había llegado hasta la cama, pero no le dio demasiada importancia al sentir los labios del castaño en su garganta y el cuerpo más grande sobre el suyo.  
Una de las manos de Stiles se había colado por debajo de su camiseta y las puntas de sus dedos recorrían su fuerte abdomen, provocando que Theo gimiera suavemente ante la sensación, pero antes de que llevaran las cosas más lejos, el celular del mayor comenzó a sonar. 

\- Demonios - susurró Stilinski contra la piel del menor. 

\- Está bien - aseguró Raeken - Atiende.

El humano le sonrió y besó sus labios castamente antes de atender: - ¿Diga?

' ¿Stiles? ' dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. 

\- ¿Isaac? ¿Ocurrió algo? - preguntó el castaño, el rostro de Theo llenándose de preocupación por el beta. Ambos eran mejores amigos desde que el rubio había vuelto de Francia, y si algo ocurría, quería estar ahí para él. 

' ¡No, no! Todo está bien ' aseguró el rizado ' Es solo que Scott escondió los bombones que hiciste y no quiere decirme donde están. ¿Sabes dónde pudo haberlos guardado? '.

Los ojos color whisky se abrieron completamente antes de responder. - ¡Isaac Lahey, estuvo a punto de darme un infarto!. ¡Creí que algo grave ocurría y estaba a punto de ir para allá, sin siquiera tener en cuenta la hora! - un pequeño tirón en su remera le hizo añadir: - ¡Y hubiera llevado a Theo conmigo!.

' No es tan tarde ' rezongó el ojiazul ' Además habríamos rugido si algo pasara' 

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Me preocupé. No nos asustes así de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?.

' Está bien ' replicó Isaac. 

\- Y si quieres encontrar los chocolates, Scotty debe haberlos metido en el segundo gabinete de la cocina arriba de todo, detrás de las tazas, pero intenta no romper nada. A Melissa no le gustaría - Todos en la manada sabían que Mamá McCall daba mucho miedo cuando estaba enojada y evitaban hacer cosas que la molestaran, pero siendo lobos, quimeras, banshee y un humano que siempre se metía en problemas, se les daba bastante difícil. 

' Gracias Stiles. ¡Adiós Theo! ' gritó el chico antes de colgar. El mayor dejó el aparato sobre su mesa de luz y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su pequeño novio.

\- Jamás volveré a cocinar - rezongó. 

\- Pero me gusta que lo hagas - dijo la quimera, y Stiles no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba haciendo su carita de cachorro. Si había alguien capaz de ganarles a los dos betas de Scott cuando se trataba de ESA expresión, era Theo. 

\- Deja de hacerlo. 

\- ¡Pero Stiiii! - gimoteó el más bajito, sabiendo que su pareja no se le resistía si actuaba de manera infantil. 

\- ¡Theo Michael Raeken, ni lo intentes! - ordenó el jugador de lacrosse. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que el mayor de los dos decidió levantar su mirada y fijarla en el otro muchacho, quien tenía sus ojos puestos en el gatito, su labio inferior sobresalía formando un puchero y sus mejillas tenían un lindo tono rosado. Suspiró antes de incorporarse y besar dulcemente la garganta del mitad coyote. - Te malcrío demasiado chiquitín. 

Los preciosos orbes cambiantes de su novio se fijaron en su rostro - ¡¿Significa que no dejaras de hacerlo?!.

\- Por ti cariño, haría lo que fuera - respondió, para luego besar la linda nariz del chico. La risita que se escapó del más joven hizo que su corazón latiera lleno de alegría y ternura por la personita que tenía entre sus brazos. - Por cierto, ¿te quedarás con el gato?. 

Theo volvió a mirar al felino. - No lo sé. Jamás tuve una mascota. 

\- Pues ahora puedes. 

\- ¿M- me ayudarás a- a cuidar de él? - preguntó con timidez el moreno. 

\- Por supuesto tesoro - rió al notar que el sonrojo se intensificaba aun más. Stiles sabía que a Theo le gustaba ser tratado como si fuera algo delicado y precioso, y él lo hacía con mucho gusto pues adoraba cuidar al menor. - Tendrás que ponerle un nombre.

Raeken pensó por unos momentos. - Me gusta Sammy. 

\- Es perfecto - aprobó el hijo del sheriff - Un lindo nombre para un lindo gatito con un lindo dueño. 

Esperó por unos segundos para ver si Theo lo contradecía, pero el chico solo se acurrucó contra su fuerte pecho para esconder un bostezo. - Gracias Sti. 

Stilinski sonrió, apagó la lámpara ubicada en la mesita de noche y colocó las cobijas sobre sus cuerpos. Volteó hasta quedar con la espalda pegada al colchón, lo que provocó que la quimera quedara prácticamente sobre él. 

\- Buenas noches mi lindo cachorrito. Te amo - besó la cabellera más clara con cuidado, y a cambio sintió los labios del más pequeño contra su garganta devolviéndole el gesto. 

\- Yo te amo más. 

Ambos se durmieron envueltos en el calor del otro, disfrutando de una noche normal en la que no tenían que salvar a nadie o correr a detener a alguna criatura sobrenatural. Eran solo ellos dos, y eso les bastaba. 

# # # # # # 

\- ¡Scott, quiero un chocolate! - se quejó Isaac, pero el morocho no hizo nada que indicara que cedería pronto. 

\- Ya hablamos de esto bebé. No puedes comer muchos dulces - el joven estaba muy enamorado de su novio, pero cuando este comía azúcar, tenía que recurrir a toda su paciencia para no encerrarlo en su cuarto hasta que se le pasara la hiperactividad. 

\- ¿Uno solo? - intentó el rizado. 

\- No - contestó el latino. Isaac se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y su labio comenzar a temblar; no podía evitar sentirse un idiota por llorar por algo tan simple como lo era un bombón, pero el muchacho era muy sensible y solía lagrimear por todo. Sintió unas manos en la cadera, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sentado en el regazo de Scott, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo más pequeño.  
Algo suave tocó sus labios, y cuando se echó para atrás, vio que el Alfa tenía un chocolate entre los dientes. Las mejillas de Lahey se encendieron al comprender lo que su pareja esperaba que hiciera: lentamente acercó su boca a la contraria y mordió la mitad del dulce que le correspondía. Mientras masticaba colocó sus manos, escondidas por las mangas de su pulóver, sobre el pecho del otro lobo, quien a su vez le rodeó la cintura y lo pegó aun más contra él. 

\- Gracias - susurró el ojiazul. Scott solo sonrió y lo besó, mordisqueando suavemente los labios del más alto; el beta dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al sentir la lengua del mexicano invadiendo su boca, y sus finos dedos agarraron el cuello de la remera del líder de la manada para evitar que se separaran.  
Alguien aclarando su garganta hizo que se alejaran tan violentamente, que Isaac habría terminado en el piso si McCall no lo hubiera agarrado. Ambos vieron a Melissa detrás de ellos, y dos pares de mejillas se tornaron rojas al notar la mirada que les era dirigida. 

\- Intenten no hacer mucho ruido - dijo la mujer acariciándoles la cabeza al pasar por el sillón, y unos minutos después se escucharon sus pasos yendo escaleras arriba. Los chicos se quedaron sentados sin decir nada antes de empezar a reír. 

\- ¿Película? - preguntó Scott. 

\- Película - afirmó Isaac. 

Se acurrucaron en el sofá, el latino con la espalda apoyada en uno de los apoyabrazos y el pecho pegado a la del rubio. Envueltos en una frazada, habían puesto ' Duro de Matar ' en el reproductor de DVD, pero ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad cuando se quedaron dormidos, Scott con la nariz enterrada en los rizos de Isaac, y este con el rostro hundido en uno de los hombros de su novio. 

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron para encontrarse con Theo y Stiles mirándolos desde el sillón, conteniendo la risa al verlos despatarrados en el piso. Al final, los cuatro desayunaron juntos luego de carcajearse por un largo rato.


End file.
